Deities of Storhm
The Divine Sky Nyx ~ The Night Mother (Appears as Solid darkness that leaves a distinctly female impression) Ra ~ Lightbringer (Appears as intense bright light, or as an older fit warrior from the Red Sky Desert kingdom) Nature's Fury Daanu ~ Mistress of the Hunt (Appears as a female elf ranger/scout, also changes to animals) Primordial of Earth, the land mass of Storm is formed by her physical body. Garam ~ Oakfather (Appears as an ancient treant) God of plants and nature untamed. Tempest ~ (Appears as a supercell storm or the Tarrasque) Demi-Primordial of destruction and unchecked hunger. The Council of War Uthor ~ The Shieldbearer (Appears as a huge male human "warrior" wielding a 1 handed weapon and carrying a tower shield) Artis ~ The Sword (Appears as a big male human "warrior" wielding two zweihanders or similar two handed weapons in each hand) Tyranny ~ Mistress Tyranny (Appears as an attractive, pale human woman with dark red almost black hair wearing black leather dominatrix gear, wielding a whip with a nasty curved tip) [[Ethereal Court|'The Ethereal Court']] Ohm ~ Chance (Appears as a youngish human male juggling a pair of gambling chips or dice between his fingers) Mys ~ Lady of Mysteries (Appears as a definite humanoid female shape in gauzy robes, her body filled with stardust or galaxies) Philo ~ Knowledge (Appears as a physically fir human male from Dalu'Ben wearing glasses and reading from simultaneous books or scrolls) Twin of Sophy Sophy ~ Insight, Wisdom (Appears as a physically fir human female from Dalu'Ben performing meditative exercise) Twin of Philo Shadow ~ The Echo in the Dark (Appears as a feminine shadow in the corner of the witness' vision) The Tribunal Naivety ~ (Appears as a young individual of the witness' race whose gender is opposite to the witness wearing dazzling formal white robes) Apathy ~ (Appears as individual of indeterminate age and race wearing simple grey robes with a deep hood further obscuring their face, their hands are gloved) Contempt ~ (Appears as an older individual of the witness' race and gender wearing formal but tattered black robes, looks worn, bitter, and angry) The Dukes of Heaven '~ Assorted Intermediate Powers Bahamut ~ Platinum dragon Muhraqat Alruwh ~ Abyssal drake and the soul incinerator 'The Children of Mys '~ Progenitors of the Schools of Magic Evocation ~ Talos Arcas (Appears as a male half-elf warmage in orange battle raiment and a bearskin for a cloak, his right arm is mechanical and crackling with energy which pools in his hand as a ball of lightning) Abjuration ~ Yolanda (Appears as matronly female halfling farm-woman in rusted armor with a red apron, carrying a sequoia tower shield nearly as tall as she is. Her clothes beneath her armor are green and goldenrod.) Alteration/Transmutation ~ Kaos (Constantly shifting non-binary form of different races, wearing different shades of green dress, but always distinguished by their eyes which swirl with Astral energy) Enchantment ~ Gingtac (Appears as a slightly tall, but stocky male gnome wearing a thick violet smock that smolders at the edges as if he walks his iron into the fire, his imperial clothes accented by soot and grease) Charm~ Nym (Appears as a nature sprite suitable to the environment wearing lilac and azure bedlah, her sinuous movements give the impression of her floating of the ground) Summoning ~ In'Tyr (Appears as an aged male human wizard in yellow robes trimmed in wildcat fur, his wiry arms hefting a large maple macuahuitl, his greying vanilla beard draped around his shoulder like a shawl) Divination ~ Feyte (Appears as a young female elf in blue, translucent gossamer robes, her hood hangs just over her thick glasses) Illusion ~ Alister, the Consort of Shadow (Appears as a attractive male of the race witnessing the deity, suited in the finest indigo ensemble, giving off the air of aristocracy) Necromancy ~ Vecna (Appears as a human skeleton with very little flesh remaining, wearing the tattered remains of what once were luxurious dark purple, bordering on ultra-violet robes, that are now just dingy black strips) 'Minor Deities Bastet ~ Regional deity of the hunt in the Red Sky then Blue Sky Kingdom. The consort of Ra only spiked in popularity and power once the Catfolk arrived and looked to her as a guiding force in their new world. Category:Deities Category:Storhm